clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Explorer 767/1
was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 19:57, 31 October 2008 (UTC) 'Serious Problems' Being new to the wiki, I obviously have many problems that I can't fix. Please answer if you can. Problems #I have a problem uploading images from MS Paint. TurtleShroom, you draw on Paint as well, right? Well, I saved my Paint files as .png, but when I tried to upload the files, it deletes the contents of the Source filename box. Help!!! Fixed! #How do you make a math equation? Answers Post your quick-fixes here. #Perhaps you could upload in .JPG or .GIF format? w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 01:51, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Icmer I am kind of annoyed and upset by Icmer in NYC. He constantly complains about a lot of things, and someone (it may or may not be him) recently criticised both The Humana Cathedral Papers as well as Penghis Khan. I worked hard on both of these articles, and now I feel really guilty, as if I have done something wrong. He also spams a few pages with annoying code that takes up a lot of space. What do you think? w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 01:51, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I think Icmer is just being oversensitive. The articles you made don't contain a lot of slapstick, much less than the article on Mabel. Oh, and if you had checked the recent changes log at the time of the two article's critizism, Icmer is the one who critized the articles. And I have to agree with you, his "personal templates" are annoying, especially when they are on an article they shouldn't be on. Explorer 767 14:49, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! You're a great contributer! Wanna become a sysop? -- Happyface 22:21, 31 October 2008 (UTC) What!? Er... if you say so. Explorer 767 00:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Another bad article There's another inappropiete article, check out Penghis Khan. --Icmer In Nyc 01:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think Penghis Khan is as bad as Mabel. It contains less slapstick and satire. Explorer 767 01:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) new states *undergroundtopiaDownville :underground cities *watopia:underwater state User:Super24daisy *We already have an underwater city (Penglantis), but I could accept the underground state. Let's call it Downville instead. Explorer 767 19:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Is there anything wrong about that? What was wrong about Midland? Penguins live there too! It's not just about the Antarctic and the USA! --Icmer In Nyc 21:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Icmer, you forgot to sign again. Answering your question, the USA is Antarctica. It controls and takes up all of the continent. Any so-called "rural" areas belong to the country. All penguins live within the USA. Due to this, Midland would have to be located on a different continent, which is already straying away from the core concept of this wiki: Club Penguin Fanon. Everything must be related to Club Penguin. I know there are penguins on different continents, but again, they aren't involved with Club Penguin at all. That is why I deleted Midland. Explorer 767 21:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Image Problem I really, really, really, really need your help on this problem: I have constantly tried to upload .PNG images, but it always deletes the contents of the Source Filename box. Please answer! I really need your help on this! Explorer 767 22:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) DO NOT WORRY!. This is naturual to some computers. Just do not upload any pictures or you might crash!-- Happyface 03:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ... 11/03/08 Dear Dr. Stammerly, I tried to make a account on this site, but I got kicked off. I've decided to use my IP instead, and went searching down the site. I tried to edit articles, but the site won't let me! I tried to create a virus unlock the firewall (if there was any), and this stupid message keeps appearing: "Acess Denied---~The Dorkugal". Then my computer shuts down! I want further investigation on this site, it's like the members of this site are non-human. It's so frustrating! Sincerely, Dr. Humana Are you mystified? Go here!!! Explorer 767 21:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Str00del Hey Explorer 767. Check out my Str00del page. Str00del. It is about a puffle who is like Mabel. was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 20:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Sigh... Mabel can be annoying at times. Explorer 767 20:13, 4 November 2008 (UTC) BOOYAH FOREVER!!! I have finally uploaded an image! TurtleShroom, credit to you. I was sadly reading your suggestion on uploading jpeg/gif images and tiredly tried uploading a gif. IT WORKED! Here is my first ever image: Explorer 767 23:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah... The Wikia age limits suck. I joined before the age limits. It's weird, beacuse it's more safe to create an account because it's possible (but unlikely) that someone could use your IP to track you down. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:34, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there Hi Explorer 767. I just wanted to say that Ross Island gained independence on November 16 1995. Well, thats what I hate on Fanon Wikis, some people change the history of this and that. This is just a reminder and not some conflict okay? -User:Aqua Jet I know, but the Sub-Antarctic Islands didn't exist in 1995. Ross Island must then be indepentent from the start. Explorer 767 20:27, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Ross Island is independent before Carl's discovery. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 08:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Am i an operator on this Wiki?--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 00:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Your Wiki Book Okay. First off, I would like to thank you so much for asking me before diving in to your new wiki book page. Before you begin, I'd reccomend "researching" the articles of the characters. There is one story-based thing I hate more than anything else, and that is creatures acting out of character (AKA: "OOC"). By law, any character used, specified or not, should act as they normally do in normal situations. Anyway, I'll just list everything: * Turtle and Shroom are off limits. Pure copyright, and I really don't like to be used in other people's stories. * Penghis Khan may be used, but make sure you let me know when you use him, so I can verify his personality. He's a pretty tough code to crack. *I encourage you to include both LiquidGate and Dorkugal at whim. **You can never have enough Dorkugal... trust me. * I encourage you you include Snelder, G, and the Snell-Libros however you wish. After all, you know them better than I do! * I highly reccomend the use the Jerks of Dorkugal at whim. Correction: When at Dorkugal, I pretty much demand it. See Talk:Jerk Penguin. * Jackos may be used at whim, as well all of GourdZoid itself. *I love your edits to the Sapie Brothers, and I'll let you use them, on the following conditions: ** 1. Remember: Huma is serious, Stamm is spastic. ** 2. Stamm is way more informal than Huma. ** 3. Both characters live in the Humana Cathedral. ** 4. Both characters constantly make real-world references to Antarctic parodies, but they usually (emphasis on usually) correct them mid-sentence. ** 5. If you have your characters (not Penghis Khan) dish out some nasty (and clean) insults. ** 6. Finally, Remember this: Huma is the serious one wanting to do serious things, while Stamm is just along for the ride. Both are villains. * We need math puns... we NEED math puns! Put Fred to use! Throw in the references you do so well! * Wikia has the Link feature: Use it Well! Linking stuff makes everything better! *Over the years, I've wriiten many a tale, and I learned something important: **Always be as descriptive as possible. ***Teachers have told me to make the reader feel like they are metaphorically with the characters, they see what they see, hear what they hear, ect. They state you can never have too many details. **Be sure to seperate quotations from everything else. It gets hard to read, otherwise. * You could use Barkjon's journal for inspiration. It's a really good read! * Be sure to research anything you are going to use on the wiki! Trust me, it always makes stories better! :) Be sure to give me the link when you start writing!! I can't wait to se your tale unfold! You are an AMAZING writer! It'll be on my watchlist! Good luck, w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 13:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, I was planning on doing it on MS Word first, but maybe when I finish I'll upload it. Thanks! (or, as Explorer would say it, THX!) Explorer 767 13:19, 9 November 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom, which do you think is more likely to house a secret chamber: Penghis Khan's Palace, Dorkugal, or GourdZoid? This is part of the prologue to my book. You answer will influence it! Explorer 767 22:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) MS Word (and I'm wearing a suit while typing this!) No! Not Microsoft Word!!! You can not upload any kind of text file! You have to put it straight on the wiki! Uploads only allow pictures and music. You're going to have to type your story here. Trust me, unless you want to copy and paste everything from word to wiki, I'd just do it here, then protect it to the sysop level. P.S.: Today's a special day at my Baptist Church; we're celebrating Veteran Day as well as Maximum Attendence Day, so I dressed for the occasion! I'm wearing a suit, and man, my mother says I look good! Have a glorious Sunday, w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 14:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Mabel seems like a similar puffle to Str00del! --Sk8rbluscat Go green! 22:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Secret Chamber Actually, I think Dorkugal could house a secret chamber. Here's what's in it: You fall through a trapdoor, and glance around. You see an old-timey 1950s computer mainframe, yet no one is around to run it. The weirdest part, however, is that the machine works (and is working) in perfect condition. Glancing around, you see no one, so being the power-saving nerd you are, you head over to the systems's master switch (it's one of those old-fashioned Frankenstein-esque heavy switches). Yet before you can lay a flipper on it, a ghost pops up! He operates the mainframe for (insert reason here), and he's kept it running ever since Dorkugal was colonized. He explains the reason, and stuff happens afterwards. Could I write the story with you? We could write it together! Also, put it on the wiki and sysop protect it. It' won't be vandalized that way. I WANT TO SEE YOUR WORK! I WANT TO HELP!! Please! We need images on it! I can do that too!We could do it together!!! ) w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom, that's a great idea. But before we do anything, I'll tell you the title of my book. It's called Quest For The Golden Waffle and is about how Herbert and Sanity Penguin team up to find the Golden Waffle, an artifact that supposedly grants the owner the control of all things stupid. Explorer, Fred, and their puffles must stop the evil pair from gaining control of Antarctica. In the prologue, two construction workers who are expanding one of the buildings on Dorkugal accidentally fall through a hole and discover a secret underground chamber with weird carvings on the gold-plated walls. The carvings are the first clue to the location of the Golden Waffle. By the way, my parents really, really, really want me to type this thing on Word, in fear that someone might copy my work and claim it as their own. In your last post, you said that I should type it on Wikia, unless, and I quote, "you want to copy everything from Word to Wiki." Am I allowed to do that? (e.g. copying the story from Word chapter by chapter, adding a few links and formatting, and pasting it on an article on the wiki) Explorer 767 23:13, 9 November 2008 (UTC) UPDATE: My mom said that even if I protect the article, someone could just copy the contents and publish it. Phooey, maybe I'll have to e-mail a copy to you, and that's very unlikely. Explorer 767 23:39, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ANOTHER UPDATE: I talked with my mom again and she said that she should read it to see whether there's any potential for publication. After a bit of more talking, she told me she would read and then she'd decide later. Sorry, TurtleShroom, but it doesn't look like you'll be able to work on it with me. The best you can do is answer any questions I have. Sorry again, Explorer 767 00:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) We could copyright it. Turtleshroom, you can sue them if the copy it. We can give it to CP! -- Happyface 15:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Copyright I am actually very familiar with the USA's copyright laws. To steal someone's work is called "plagerism". This is a severe crime in United States law, but you must prove you own it. Here is what I reccomend: 1. By protecting the Wiki article, you'll prevent vandals from editing it. You can add the date, copyright, and any other information that the law requires right there. Just seeing a copyright with date ususally scares off amateur plagerisers. 2. Type the story on this wiki, hten copy and paste the entire thing, including wiki formatting, into MS Word. Leave every letter and every space untouched. 3. Print the file as is. Sign the hard copy with your official signature, in non-erasable pen. Next, have your mother sign the document, and make sure she writes that she is indeed over eighteen. 4. Write the date of printing on the paper in pen. 5. Keep this in a safe place. If you see someone or some group stealing your work, use this paper as evidence to the person or the company. Show them the date and signatures. If it's an everyday blogger, just e-mail them the proof or comment on the blog, and they will normally take it down. If it's an actual company, you should contact its customer service and tell them. This can be done by e-mail, phone, or even the good old-fashioned postal service. 6. I am fifteen years old, and run a "company" of sorts called TurtleShroom Productions. Though it's actually a hobby and not a salary, most people take it seriously and won't mess with it. 7. Part of the US Copyright Code is that the first to copyright it gets it, undisputed. This is called "implied ownership". To sum it up, the feds have your backs. Copyrighting is automatically assumed as long as the person attributes all sources, or copyrighted inspiration. This is called "Disclaimer attribution". 8. Furthermore, a loopole gives anyone the right to parody a work of someone else, as long as it is very different from its inspiration. Watergate and LiquidFence are examples of legal parodies. 9. To continue, I can research the Internet and see if a copyright generator exists. I'll attribute it to Explorer 767 Publishing and TurtleShroom Productions. 10. Here's the best part: you won't have to disclose anything! Book publishing allows a "pen name" instead of an actual human. So when this gets copyrighted, it'll go to Explorer 767 and not your name. This is how Doctor Suess works (his real name was Theodore Geisel), as well as Mark Tain (he was Samuel Clemens). 11. Finally, I shall cover your "insert e-mail" or you. Once I get the data (if I can get the data) it will be uploaded for you to print. 12. Finally, I have a piece of logic: why would anyone want to plagerize a story about penguins and waffles anyway? It's an amusing joyride to CP and wiki fans, but it wouldn't sell to the masses. The public doesn't know about a Dorkugal or a Penghis Khan! It's full of insider references and characters only CPFFW readers would understand! A business only cares about money, if it doesn't sell, it's dropped! You should be safe anyway!! :) w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you, TurtleShroom! I will definitely show this to my mom. Hope she agrees, or the Golden Waffle is doomed to never make it here... THX AGAIN!!! Explorer 767 23:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) UPDATE - Tell your mother this! Okay, I did my research, and I have fantastic news: you don't have to register through the government, and you don't even have to sue! I read the Copyright law and have reached a glorious conclusion. GUESS WHAT? Your writings are not applicable with the Feds because they fall under the "domestic" level. In other words, it is the owners and their friends who enforce their own copyright. I happen to be a copyright master. Follow the steps above, and I'll take care of the rest. Go ahead and write it, and put it on the wiki. I can even help write it real-time on an article!. I give you my word here and now that I will be your "agent" on all copyright issues as long as I can remain active on the wiki (that's a long time!). I will scan the Internet for any copyright infringement and stop it. Conclusion: All is well! Publish your article on the Wiki and protect it. Do the steps that involve you. Write your masterpeice in real-time on the wiki. I will handle all copyrights, disputes, applications and everything else. You and I will write together, but only I will have to worry about legal issues. You just stick to pure writing, and I'll write and enforce at the same time. Rest at ease, my literary friend; I've actually published works on the Internet. Nothing has happened, nothing's been stolen. That's because when it comes to legal issues, I kick butt so to speak. I will copyright everything, secure, and ensure everything remains yours. So get writing! Treat it like Barkjon's journal! If you have any more problems, you know who to call. I have your back, and all is well. This I promise! w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 23:23, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hooray! Great, TurtleShroom! I'll start as soon as I can (I go to a leadership school and I have a speech I need to finish before I start writing this thing)! By the way, if I had a "publishing company", I'd call it "Doohickey Publishing/Press". I just like that word. I'll keep you guys posted on plot changes, new characters, summaries, yada! I can't wait to get started! Explorer 767 23:33, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Okay! Though I would reccomend Doohicky Industries... but that is just me. Remember, I get to help you write it! :) Also, I'll take care of the copyrights as soon as your article appears on the wiki. Could luck! I can't wait to write with a genius! w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 00:38, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Quest For The Golden Waffle Center See Project:Golden Waffle for the center Book Could I help with your book? It looks really interesting. And I love writing books.-- Barkjon 00:50, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Barkjon, Happyface, you are both welcome to help me write. I'll be doing most of the writing, but please remember, this is a chapter book. It will be very long!!! (about 30 or so chapters I guess) I will be glad to have your help! Explorer 767 00:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) The Book Hi, can I help you with that book? :) Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 20:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) can i help can i help with the book I've learned grammar. 24keyser 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC)User:Super24daisy24keyser 00:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Character usage Totally! I want to help out with your book anyways.-- Barkjon 00:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Your Questions 1. I can do that. 2. I'll take care of that. 3. No. Remember that you copy from the Wiki to Word to save a copy for copyright evidence. 4. I have no idea. 5. Hmm... go ask Napoley Bonapart (coming soon). 6. Quite. 7. That my friend, is called an ellipse. -- TurtleShroom YO! You got my permission to use my characters and places! -- Happyface 22:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Siggy? You wanna get a siggy? Here's one!: Explorer]] [[User talk:Explorer 767|'Talk 2 Me!']] Just experimenting with the format. Hee hee! Explorer 767 22:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Yep Yep. You're right. Oh and check the box under it.-- Happyface 22:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Move I'm moving you're story preparation to Project:Golden Waffle. It's very good and will be better on a project page. -- Happyface 22:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Siggy Test Woot! Happyface made me a siggy! THX, Happyface! Testing-- [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer']] [[User talk:E xplorer767|'Talk 2 Me, Or Da Waffles Will Be Hidden!']]]] 22:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Phooey. The HTML tags don't work. AHH!!! Check the raw signature box. That should do it.-- Happyface 23:25, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Or shorten it.-- Happyface 23:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Fixing....-- Happyface 23:41, 14 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|font face="Comic Sans MS" color="blue">'Explorer']] font face=''Comic Sans MS'' color=''blue''>''Talk 2 ME!!! Hi There! Are you asking for the math equation thingy? There is a button you can press that makes a math equation. Just insert and ! Hope that do something. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Ok try this... Explorer]] [[User talk:Explorer 767|'Talk 2 Me!']] -- Happyface 05:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Awards Permission granted. -- Happyface 21:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MyAward -- Happyface 22:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) My Story Here is the link to my story: Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Order of the Str00del-- Happyface 22:13, 16 November 2008 (UTC) NEW SIGGY FOR U! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! Here Explorer! -- Happyface 22:17, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! BTW, your article was the first article I read before looking at this. 02:28, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Help I've received rollback status but I can't figure out how to use it. --Icmer In Nyc 23:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Pi, not "Pie". I believe the name is Pi, not "Pie". I'll move it. --Icmer In Nyc 17:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) So.. You said me and Barkjon can help write? -- Happyface 18:40, 22 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Wanna meet on CP once? Wanna meet On Club penguin? How about Klondike Snow Forts. I'm Happyface141. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 21:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Never mind Klondike town. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 21:32, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Mabel is Evil Image I made it with the same website as the Flags on the various page. Though, that's my secret... :) P.S.: When you replace the images I draw with your own (like on Explorer), it makes me kind of sad. It especially makes me upset because I know that your drawings are superior to anything my discount MS Paint and ArtCursorsTM can even attempt to produce. Compared to your art, I am awful. You draw masterpieces, I draw images barely worth hanging on a refrigerator... User:TurtleShroom Re:Quest for the Golden Waffle That's comedy! Sure. Anyway I'm going for the Wikia Spotlight. Can you construct a logo for us to use if we become the spotlight? Thanks. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 19:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Archive the whole thing. Your talk is getting too full. --Icmer In Nyc 19:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Logo Yeah. It's not for the sidebar. I just want one for a possible wikia spotlight. Look below for some examples for wikia spotlight logos. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 19:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Move your talk to Archive:Explorer's Talk 1. Then welcome yourself. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 19:53, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Whoops! Ok, I know I put this on my talk page, but sorry for begging. Oh, and I just realized I put my name on the waiting list. I will probly edit that now. Spy Guy Pers 03:59, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I put this here because I figured you would not look at my talk page! Thanks for commenting on it though, even if it was kind of a bad thing you were comentiong on. PS: I want to update the pic of my penguin on the character article, but I do not know how. Can you help me? Spy Guy Pers 04:06, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hi explorer, im sure you dont know of me yet, i am sonicfire45, a parody of sonic the hedgehog, i would like to ask if you would be in any of my; games, books, or movies? its ok if you say no, your friend-sonicfire45